masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Smrťáci
Smrťáci, známí Gethy jako "Staré stroje", jsou vysoce vyspělou robotickou rasou synteticko organických vesmírných lodí. Smrťáci se zdržují v temném vesmíru, prázdném, bezhvězdném prostoru mezi galaxiemi a hybernují zde po tisíce let, dokud neobdrží signál k návratu. Až do třetího dílu Mass efektu je jejich vznik neznámý. První Smrťák, o kterém se ví že komunikoval s organickým životem, označený Sarenem Arteriem jako Suverén, poznamenal, že jejich existence je nekonečná. Jejich skutečné jméno je neznámé, Smrťáky byli pojmenováni Protheany. Vládce také odhalil, že Smrťáci jsou původními tvůrci Citadely a sítě hmot-efektových relé. Tyto obří konstrukce existují proto, aby je každá inteligentní forma života v galaxii mohla objevit a založit na nich svou technologii a následně byla na vrcholu své existence "sklizena". __TOC__ Vzhled Sovereign, the first Reaper encountered, bore a superficial resemblance to a Reaper cuttlefish, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and a mass of metallic "tentacles" extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body. When the Reaper fleet is revealed in dark space they are all shown with this basic design (however, one Reaper in the foreground shown when Harbinger awakens the fleet seems to resemble a scarab beetle) but with great diversity in tentacle number, shape and orientation, some with extended heads and others (particularly Harbinger) having multiple glowing eyes. This diversity is presumably due to the Reapers' reproduction method, in which vast numbers of a single species are harvested, melted down into a raw genetic paste, and then used to construct a "larva" that takes on the characteristics of the species from which it was created. However, as of the end of Mass Effect 2, it is unclear whether every new Reaper derived from organics will eventually take on the cuttlefish-like shape of Sovereign, Harbinger, and others like them, or if the majority of the Reaper fleet is derived from a long-extinct species of organics whose physical forms they now imitate. Sovereign's design appears to have influenced the 'heretic' geth. This is not surprising, as these geth worship the Reapers as "gods", considering them to be the epitome of independent AI. Wherever the heretic geth become entrenched they build monuments to the Reapers resembling Sovereign's 'tentacles' around a glowing orb, and genuflect. Sovereign was apparently insulted by the adoration of such simple, base synthetics, but it did see their value as pawns and possible replacements for the flawed and organic keepers. Indokrinace Smrťácká „indoktrinace“ je zákeřný způsob, jak narušit mysl organických tvorů. „Přeprogramování“ mozku funguje na bázi fyzické a psychické stimulace mozku pomocí elektromagnetického pole, infra a ultrazvukových vln a dalších podprahových způsobů působení. Smrťákovi se tak podaří převzít kontrolu nad limbickým systémem své oběti a ta se pak de facto bez výjimky podřídí jeho vůli. Organici pod vlivem indoktrinace si často stěžují na bolesti hlavy a pískání v uších. Mohou se u nich objevit pocity pronásledování nebo i halucinaci v podobě „duchů“. V konečné fázi získává smrťák v podstatě schopnost využít tělo oběti jako zesilovač signálu, což se projevuje jako „cizí“ hlasy v hlavě. Indoktrinací lze vytvořit dokonale maskovanou síť agentů. Díky „našeptávání“ pak mohou smrťáci vmanipulovat své oběti do různých situací. Zrada přátel, důvěra v nepřítele nebo vnímání smrťáků až s náboženskou úctou. Pokud se smrťákovi podaří konvertovat vysoce postaveného politického či vojenského vůdce, může následný chaos zničit celé národy. Dlouhodobé fyzické dopady takové manipulace jsou neudržitelné. Vyšší mentální funkce se rozpadají, což z oběti časem udělá zvíře. Urychlená indoktrinace je možná, ale rozklad osobnosti se pak dostavuje už po několika dnech či týdnech. Pomalá a trpělivá indoktrinace umožňuje využívat zasažené jedince celé měsíce, někdy i celé roky. Technologie Even without their indoctrinating influence, Reapers are immensely powerful warships and their technology is devastating. Sovereign’s destructive power was unrivaled in the known galaxy. Each of the "tentacles" extending from its bow was equipped with a powerful "magnetohydrodynamic" weapon which ejects a stream of molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light which could tear through a cruiser in a single sustained burst. Its gigantic spinal-mounted gun was able to rip through the hulls of even the largest of dreadnought-class ships with ease, effortlessly penetrating their kinetic shields. Sovereign's defences included powerful shields that could block the projectiles of an entire fleet, along with an incredibly strong hull. Though they are sentient machines, the Reapers have habitable interiors that can transport a crew, either to help spread their indoctrinated slaves or to allow these slaves to tend to them, probably both. Speculation in the Codex suggests that each individual Reaper has a massive element zero core which, coupled with the likely enormous quantities of energies at its disposal, allows it to generate the staggering mass effect field needed to land on a planet. However, the Reapers are not invincible. When the Reapers go into states of hibernation between cycles, they are vulnerable. By taking refuge in dark space, the Reapers ensure they will not be discovered by accident and destroyed while they wait for their vanguard to open the Citadel mass relay. A concentrated effort by the fleets of organic races could also destroy a Reaper even if it is at full power: a single fleet managed to destroy Sovereign when its shields and weapons were disabled. Aside from their formidable firepower and indoctrination, Reapers are also capable of mustering up their own ground forces to attack their enemies: Husks. Husks are aggressive, mindless drones, created from organic beings who are exposed to Reaper technology, such as Dragon's teeth, resulting in their organic bodies being consumed by cybernetics. Husks are used as shock troops and swarm enemies in waves. Husks can be modified and combined to create Abominations, Scions, and Praetorians. Historie The Cycle of Extinction For reasons currently unknown, the Reapers cull the intelligent races of the Milky Way galaxy, returning to dark space with the organics' technology and resources. The Reapers leave no evidence of their conquest, nor of their existence – only desolate, barren ruins of those who came before. However, based on the events of Mass Effect 2, it is possible that the Reapers use enslaved organic beings in order to create more of their own kind, as seen with the Human-Reaper. The trap created by the Reapers was simple. A sentient species would develop FTL drive, but would still be limited in its speed. By leaving a network of relays capable of instant transport across the galaxy that led to the impressive Citadel, the Reapers ensured that it would become the center of galactic civilization. Further, Sovereign implies that the presence of the mass relays would lead the sentient species down a predetermined route with regards to weapons and armor technology (both of which are based upon element zero technology for the Citadel races). It is probable that this reduces the possibility of organic life discovering alternative, more advanced technology and progressing down a different 'path'; or, as Sovereign explains, "By using it relay technology your society develops along the paths we desire." Another possibility is that since the Reapers harvest the resources and technology of the organic races, introduction of the Mass Effect technologies (which the Reapers themselves utilize) ensures the organic races will develop technology that will in turn be useful to the Reapers following each harvest. Once the sentient races have established themselves on the Citadel with the aid of the keepers, an organic race either created or enslaved by the Reapers in order to maintain the Citadel’s basic functions without revealing its secrets, the vanguard sends a signal to the Citadel, instructing the keepers to activate the station’s hidden mass relay. This opens a path between the Citadel and dark space. The Reapers then flood through, killing the leaders of the assembled species before branching out and obliterating all spacefaring life around them. Because the Reapers first enter the galaxy at the point that they have ensured will be the center of galactic politics, information and finance, they are able to cripple any resistance almost before the Citadel civilizations have any idea that they are under attack. The Citadel also gives them control of the relay network, cutting off star systems from each other and destroying communications. The Reapers then use their control of the Citadel and its data to begin the most sinister phase of their attack. Records allow them to track down every settled planet and attack them, either stripping the worlds of resources or enslaving the populations with indoctrination and turning them into sleeper agents. The extinction events may be part of the Reaper's reproductive cycle, in which all the sentient life in the galaxy is harvested and essentially melted down into techno-organic Reaper shells based on the individual species' physical form. Once they have harvested the galaxy, the Reapers wipe every trace of their existence from record and retreat back into dark space. Známí Smrťáci *Vrak Smrťáka *Posel *Lidský smrťák *Vládce de:Reaper en:Reaper es:Segadores fi:Niittäjä fr:Moissonneurs hu:Kaszás it:Razziatori nl:Reapers pl:Żniwiarze ru:Жнецы uk:Женці Kategorie:Rasy Kategorie:Národy mimo Citadelu Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:Smrťáci